Tomorrow, When the War Began
by GreenTeaSocks
Summary: when 7 teenagers set out on a camping trip, what they return home to is something either of them expected. Tomorrow, When the War Began crossover. Prucan Usuk Spamano. gedner bending. rated T to be on the safe side
1. Prologue

_A/n this is only the prologue, but it's a summarized first chapter of the actual book. I just want to get past the details and get to the action and drama. So just don't let this put you off. And before I start. The show is a carnival sorta thing. And landrover is a type of car, but you probably already knew that._

_I also should let you know that this contains gender bending on; Canada, England, South Italy and Australia. It's also based in Australia and they are in a small country town called Wirrawee. I think that's all you need to know. _

I don't know whose idea it was to start writing this, or who insisted it was me that wrote it. All knew is that I had no idea where to start. I looked up at everyone expectantly, their eyes were set on me.

"where do I start?" I said, my eyes landed on Alfred, my twin brother. He looked serious, which is becoming more and more frequent due to our circumstances.

"from the beginning" he said. I nodded in reply.

From the beginning… well I guess it all began when I went to visit my friend Lovina. She sent me an urgent text telling me to visit her straight away.

"so… what's so important I had to come over _straight away_" I said, emphasizing the 'straight away'. A deep blush grew on Lovina's face. A large smile split onto my face. "has it got to do with a certain Spaniard?"

"no, why would you think that?" Lovina grumbled, keeping her head down. "ok, maybe it does.. but… shut up"

I laughed. "what did you do? Actually no… I don't want to know"

"you perverted-… I didn't do anything like that" she frowned, before turning 10 more shades of red. "we didn't have much time anyway"

i made gagging motions. "I don't wanna hear it"

"it's not like you're any better, with Ivan last year" Lovina said crossing her arms.

"that wasn't even a thing, we barely got to first base"

Lovina rolled her eyes before standing up and walking towards her laptop. "we still have two weeks left of Christmas holiday and the shows not for another week"

"we haven't been down to the river in awhile" she said to me.

"let's do that" she suggested "we can ask your dad for the landrover"

"we'd never be allowed "

"we could give it a go"

"if we have the Landrover we could go straight past tailor's and into hell"

Tailor's, Tailor's stitch, is a long line, an arête, that goes dead straight from Mt Martin to Wombegonoo. It's rocky, and very narrow and steep in places, but you can walk along it, and there's a bit of cover. The views are fantastic. Hell is what's on the other side of Tailor's, a cauldron. Hell is boulders and trees and blackberries and feral dogs and wombats and undergrowth. It's a wild place, and I didn't know anyone who'd been there, though I'd stood on the edge and looked down on it quite often. For one thing I couldn't see how you'd get in there. The cliffs all around it are spectacular, hundreds of meters high in places. There's a series of small cliffs called Satan's Steps that drop into it, but believe me, if these are steps, the Great Wall of China is my back fence.

The main problem was getting my parent's convinced to let us do it. They were always trying to think of alternatives, other than let me take the car.

"Why do you have to take the landrover?" Dad asked.

"Can't you just go on horses, that would we fun" typical mum.

"I'm 18 in a few months, besides Alfred's coming… I think" I said. We finally settled that we could take the car, but I was the only one allowed to drive it. Dad insisted I took eight people, but we finally settled on 7.

It's funny how only a few months ago I was sitting in a warm house arguing with my parents. How things have changed.


	2. Chapter 1

Antonio wasn't that hard to convince. He was only worried about missing the show.

I was walking up to my brother Alfred, who was working on a broken car, or whatever it is he's doing.

"Al..." how could he not hear me? "AL!"

There was a loud thump and an 'oof' before he slid out from under the car, covered in oil and dirt. "Geez Maddie, don't sneak up on me like that"

"I didn't sneak up on you… never mind" I leaned against the car. "me and Lovina are going up to Tailor's for the rest of the holidays"

"Ahh and you girls need a hero around in case something happens?" he said with a smug look on his face.

"oh yeah totally" I said rolling my eyes. "Antonio's coming and so is… Alice"

He seemed to perk up at the last statement. "Alice? The posh one from town?"

"She's really nice, I thought you would know that by now. I mean, you are always watching her at school"

"Pff whatever, won't we miss the carnival?"**(Yes he didn't call it the show)**

"It's gonna be the same as every other year, mum wins the cake competition and dad sells a few cattle"

"Yeah, ok" he said before sliding back under the car. I took that as a yes and walked away to call Alice.

"_You really want me to come?"_ Alice asked over the phone.

"Well, yeah… "

"_but I don't have as much experience with that sort of thing" _I didn't know whether that was compliment or not.

"…Alfred's coming?..."

"_I-I don't care" _she was spluttering and I bet she's blushing. _"I will go, but my parents aren't home, I'll let you know by the end of the week"_

"K, cya"

"_Bye"_

I hung up the phone and pet my dog. He was a fully white Collie, which is strange. His name is Kumajirou, or something. My friend, Kiku suggested it. My head lolled to the side and I stared at the TV. There was a very angry looking man on it.

"_We've got a wimp for a Foreign Minister. He's weak, he's gutless and he doesn't understand the people he's dealing with"_ the man shouted.

"_Do you think the defense is high on the government's agenda?"_ the interview asked.

"_High? High! You must be joking! Do you know what they've cut from the defense budget?"_

Thank goodness I'm getting away for a week, I thought. I got up and went onto the porch to call Gilbert and Matilda.

"_Hello?" _ The Australian on the other line asked. If anyone knew this land, it was her.

"Hey Tilly, it's Madeline" I said.

"_Oh G'day Maddie, what's up?" _

I told her all the details. She went to ask her dad, she was gone for awhile. I remembered when I used to visit her as a child; her house was on a hill, overlooking Wirrawee. I was only new to Australia, as me and Alfred had moved here from America.**(yes I know, for the purpose of the story, she lived in America) ** She told me everything she knew about the land. A rustling from the other side of the phone shook me from my thoughts.

"_Yeah, I'm allowed" _she said, it sounded like she was out of breath.

"Ok, cool. I'll see you then. Bye"

"_Bye"_

Gilbert, I barely knew the guy. Why couldn't Antonio ask him? He was the one that insisted he came. I dialed the number and sat back. It rang a few times before a German accent was heard from the other end.

"_Yo?"_

"Gilbert? It's Madeline; we used to sit next to each other in history"

"_Yeah, I remember you! You have those cute pigtails" _I was honored to have someone who isn't my parents or Lovina remember me, or even notice me. _"if this is about that trip into Hell, yeah I'm allowed"_

"What, how do you know?"

"_Toni" _I frowned, why didn't Antonio tell me.

"ok, I'll see you then" I said with a sigh.

"_what, you don't want to keep talking to me? I'm hurt" _

"n-no, I'm b-busy… s-sorry" that makes me sound like a wimp.

"_how cute" _now I was blushing, what is wrong with me tonight? _"yeah no, I have to go. Catch ya later"_

"y-yeah. S-see ya" he laughed another time before hanging up. The smell of my mother's cooking filled the house and I saw Alfred walk past me, with his little grey dog trailing behind him. It' name was Tony, or something. It scared me.

Now all I really want is to be able to see Tony and Kuma, To eat, or even just smell, my mothers cooking.


End file.
